


A Touch of Magic

by randomrambler



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aline just needs a break, Crafty meet cute, F/F, First Meeting, Heline, Mystery, Witch Helen, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrambler/pseuds/randomrambler
Summary: "Hello?" Aline called. Is this the antique shop? Did I just miss it? She wondered to herself, "Just my luck that I'd end up in an abandoned, what is this, an herb palace?" She said out loud."Not exactly," a small voice responded, in a singsong manner.Aline spun around, spraying water all around her in an attempt to locate its source. When she realised that she was making everything wet she cringed in embarrassment. Oh god, am I going to have to buy all this crap? She wondered to herself in dismay.





	A Touch of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - WET
> 
> Thanks again for your clicks. I hope you have fun reading this!

_Don't get wet._ That was the last thing her mother had said when she stormed out of the house today, refusing the umbrella Jia had offered in favour of her plush leather jacket. She would be damned if she let her mother think she'd won even an inch today. They had this constant battle every time they had a conversation that lasted more than one minute. Jia thought her daughter wasn't living up to her potential and could be doing more with her life. Aline thought her mother was overbearing and had a need to control everyone, all the time, which was why today, she'd ignored all the warnings that pointed to a storm, and now she was going to pay for it. _Whatever_, Aline scoffed, she'd rather be wet anyway than be dry under an umbrella provided by her mother. If she actually took the time to think about it she'd probably realise that was a juvenile position to take, but she wasn't in a thinking mood right now. She was supposed to meet her friend Alec for lunch so he could gush about his new boyfriend in person, and she'd taken a detour to find an obscure antique shop a couple of blocks away from the restaurant. That was when things took a turn for the annoying and bizarre.

First of all, google maps led her to a deserted alleyway and every subsequent turn had brought her back to the same place for some reason. Her frustration was building steadily and eventually, she decided this wasn't worth it after all. She was now running late to meet up with Alec and honestly, they were antiques, they could wait a little while longer. Then it was like someone had been listening because that was the moment the sky chose to empty all its burdens down on her head. What had been a mildly sunny day turned dark and windy and in a few short seconds, she was drenched, even as she still searched for a safe place to wait out the storm. _Why god WHY is this happening to me?_ She asked, screaming in frustration. Finally, she spotted a red door, almost hidden in the wall of the alley, and she wondered how she hadn't seen it earlier. She lunged for it and instead of some resistance against what she expected to be a locked door, it swung open and she fell through it. Wiping the water from her face, she stopped to take a look around the place. It was a small, cluttered shop and smelled like a mixture of spices, but Aline couldn't see anyone inside.

"Hello?" Aline called. _Is this the antique shop? Did I just miss it?_ She wondered to herself, "Just my luck that I'd end up in an abandoned, what is this, an herb palace?" She said out loud.

"Not exactly," a small voice responded, in a singsong manner.

Aline spun around, spraying water all around her in an attempt to locate its source. When she realised that she was making everything wet she cringed in embarrassment. _Oh god, am I going to have to buy all this crap? _She wondered to herself in dismay.

"Who's there? I'm sorry to drip all over your store." Aline said.

"That's alright," the voice replied, and then a slight blonde woman materialised from among some boxes in the back of the shop. Her hair was disheveled, she wore a purple sundress which seemed odd against the backdrop of the thunderstorm happening outside, a stunning smile and captivating eyes. Aline was so caught up in her open admiration of the strange woman that she didn't notice that her mouth was hanging open and she was staring.

"I'll get you a towel," the woman said, then added under her breath as she walked away "You didn't say anything about a small flood."

"What was that?" Aline asked, but there was no response.

When the woman returned she handed Aline a soft towel and watched her dry off with her head cocked to the side like she was listening to something that wasn't there.

"I'm Helen," she said finally after Aline returned the towel, "it's a lovely day to make new friends, don't you think?"

Aline scoffed, _a __lovely day? What planet are you on? _

"I don't know what day you're looking at," Aline said, "but from where I'm standing, it's pretty horrid." She finished looking down at herself. She was soaked to the bone and the pat-down she'd given herself with the towel had only served to show her just how wet she truly was. "I'm sorry again for... all this. I'm Aline. I didn't notice your shop until the rain started or I would've come in **before** I had a tiny river attached to me." She said with a small laugh. She was struck again by how beautiful Helen was and she had to keep reminding herself to stop being so obvious.

"Well, I don't really mind the rain," Helen replied, "especially when it brings good things to my door." She smiled at Aline.

Aline suddenly felt warmer than she had all day, forgetting the problems with her mother and even forgetting all about meeting up with Alec. Helen gestured to her to come closer and Aline found that the little shop wasn't so little after all.

"Whoa," she said with some wonder, "what is this place, really? How do you have this much space here? I would've noticed it when I was in the alley!"

Aline thought surely this place couldn't be on any city planning map because who would approve it?

"Um," Helen said, "it's just my little shop of knickknacks." Under her breath, she said, "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Aline asked.

"What?" Helen asked innocently.

Aline wasn't sure what was going on but now she was starting to think maybe she should brave the rain anyway if this woman was some psycho hiding out in this hole in the wall.

"How about some tea?" Helen asked, "Camomile? It'll warm you up and loosen those knots in your shoulders."

"Thank you, but," Aline started.

"Please stay," Helen interrupted, her lips turning downward at the prospect of Aline leaving now, and Aline found that she wanted to please her and keep her smiling, so she agreed to stay for one cup of tea.

One cup quickly turned into two and then before Aline knew what was happening they were on their third pot of tea and she'd told Helen practically everything about herself. She told her how she was fighting hard to avoid becoming a clone of her mother, pursuing a career in dance instead of the corporate path Jia wanted for her at the family business. In return, she'd learned exactly nothing about Helen apart from the fact that she had a cute orange tabby named Persephone that she adored. Aline didn't know why, but she felt comfortable with Helen, not like they'd only just met, but more as if they had been the best of friends all their lives. Even though she didn't know what Helen sold in this little shop, or why she occasionally had whispered conversations with an unseen presence, Aline was enjoying her time here immensely. She didn't even notice the passage of time until her phone started ringing. It was her mother, no doubt calling to gloat about the weather, and she was in no mood for it. She ignored the call but couldn't ignore that she should probably get going now. Except she didn't want to leave.

"Still not talking to her?" Helen asked to Aline's surprise.

"Nope. She can feel superior on her own time," Aline replied. "How did you know it was my mother though?"

"Your shoulders got all tense again and I could tell. She's the only one who could undo all that hard work my tea just did," Helen said with a knowing smile.

Aline really didn't want to leave.

"You know," Helen said, "there's a lot more to you than what your mother wants or what you even see for yourself. You're a very special person, Aline."

Aline couldn't think of a response to that so she just sat there grinning and willing her brain to keep functioning. She was flushed and her heart had started beating faster but her mouth wouldn't form words. After what seemed like minutes she finally worked her lips to move.

"There's a lot that's special about you too, Helen. I can't quite put my finger on it, but you intrigue me." Aline whispered. She hadn't noticed Helen moving closer to where she sat on the small sofa in the back of the shop. From this close, she could make out specks of gold in Helen's brown eyes and she felt like she was lost in them. She reached out to touch a stray lock of blonde hair that had fallen across Helen's face, marveling at its softness and at her own boldness. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself, but there was no stopping now.

"Are you magic?" She asked Helen, not quite knowing where that came from. She was a practical woman, she didn't believe in magic or mysticism, but this moment in time had an otherworldly quality to it that couldn't be explained in any other way.

Helen laughed quietly, looking first into Aline's eyes then down at her lips, then she caught her breath a split second before Aline surprised them both by leaning into her and claiming her lips in a soft, tentative kiss. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was enough to light a fire in Aline's bones. She wanted more and she wanted it now. She kissed Helen again, deeply, and felt Helen's hands on her face, working their way up to her messy hair. They worked at each other's lips for a while, roaming hands getting better acquainted with the bodies beneath them until at last, they had to stop for air.

Helen reached up to touch her own lips with a dazed look in her eyes like she was also shocked by this turn of events.

"I don't want to leave," Aline said with a sigh.

"I know," Helen replied, "but your friend must be worried about you."

Aline wanted to say she didn't care, but the last logical part of her brain told her she should at least play this whole thing out before a neutral third party before abandoning all else for a woman she just met.

"I guess it would be rude of me to just leave him hanging, although with that downpour he'll understand." She said to Helen. With that, she stood up slowly and tried to make herself look presentable before braving the outside world again. She'd draped her leather jacket over the back of one of the chairs to dry off so she grabbed that last as she walked back out to the red door.

"Can I see you again?" She asked, desperate for Helen to say _yes, tomorrow at 7 am_ because she knew she would be up all night thinking about this.

"You can, if you really want to," Helen responded.

"That sounds a little cryptic," Aline said with a chuckle, "I definitely want to."

"Not cryptic per se," Helen said, "just... it can be a bit hard sometimes, for people to find me when they don't need me."

“I'm not gonna be that person who says they need you after one afternoon," Aline said, "but I really would like to see you again. Maybe even outside the shop? Dinner? Movie? This is me asking you on a date if that wasn't clear." She said nervously. _Why am I nervous?_ She asked herself.

"Well, when you're ready, you'll know where to find me," Helen said, leaving Aline wondering again about her turn of phrase.

They'd gotten to the door now and Aline stopped, trying to extend her time with Helen as much as possible. She wanted to say again how much she didn't want to leave, but Helen kissed her again and she forgot all the words.

"I would like to see you again too," Helen whispered against her lips when they parted.

"This has been the most amazing afternoon, no, day of my life," Aline said. She reached for the door and opened it, stepping back out into the deserted alley and thanking fate that she'd never found the antique store. She heard the door close behind her and she smiled as she took a few steps out, reaching into her bag for her phone. It was evening now and she had to apologise to Alec for standing him up. _Alec is not going to believe this_, she thought. She dialed his number and he answered after only one ring.

"ALINE! Oh my god, I was so worried! You never stand me up. I thought Jia locked you in a dungeon or something," Alec said with some urgency.

"Hahaha," Aline said, "she wouldn't dare. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I just got side-tracked but I guessed you'd understand after that freak thunderstorm earlier."

"What?" Alec said, "what freak thunderstorm? Sure it looked like it was gonna rain but the weather cleared up long ago, which is why we were supposed to have lunch on the terrace at Pandemonium."

"It's been raining cats and dogs all afternoon. What do you mean?" Aline asked, shocked.

"Honestly Aline," Alec started, "if you wanted to cancel or whatever, you could've just said so. It's not like I would've been offended. I just wish you'd given me some notice and I would've saved all this effort for Magnus..."

Aline stopped paying attention to him and started focusing more on her immediate surroundings. There was actually no sign of the heavy downpour that had struck. Instead, the sky was clear and the streets were clean and more importantly, dry. _What is going on?_ She thought with panic.

"Alec, I'm sorry. I have to go," she said hurriedly, "I promise I'll explain everything later."

"Here we go," Alec said with a mocking tone to his voice, "okay for real though, are you okay? Cos I can be there in a minute if you need me."

**_NEED_**. Helen had said something about people needing her. _Maybe she can explain what the hell just happened_ Aline thought.

"I promise, I'm okay. I just have to figure something out real quick. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," Alec said, "just take care of yourself please. Love you."

Aline hung up and turned back the way she'd come, actively seeking out the alley now. When she couldn't find it she put in the antique store in her maps app, remembering that that was how she'd landed there in the first place. Sure enough, it led her right back to the alleyway, except she was now staring at a prominent sign that said _Forever__ Antiques_ next to a **CLOSED** sign in front of a glass and wood door. She searched for the red door frantically, but she couldn't find it. It was dusk now and the sunlight was fading but she wouldn't give up. _It has to be here!_ She thought to herself. _I didn't imagine this. It was right here_. She scoured every inch of the alley but there was no sign of the door to Helen's shop. She was stunned. She thought back on her conversations with Helen and her mind stuck on Helen's particular use of _need. She said I'd have to really want to see her again._ Helen thought. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more but right now, she would go home, regroup and come at this with fresh eyes in the morning. Silently she vowed to get to the bottom of this and find Helen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments AND kudos if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Find me on twitter @ zeejade88


End file.
